Consecuensias al perturbar la calma
by Onny-Chan
Summary: ¡¿Byakuya esta de buen humor! Algunas personas no se resisten al verlo así y al no tener nada mejor que hacer deciden hacer de las suyas...


_Bueno, esto es una payasada que se me ocurrio un dia de aburrimiento y resien hoy me digne a terminarlo jeje espero les agrade y sena buenos al dejarme aun q sea un Review ^^_

_BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO._

_Consecuencias al perturbar la calma_

Esa mañana se levanto de muy buen humor, incluso le sonrío a uno de los criados y a este casi le da un paro cardiaco, saludo a todas las personas con las que se encontró camino al escuadrón; incluso le dijo a Renji que él aria el papeleo que le correspondía al Teniente. Ese, definitivamente, no era Kuchiki Byakuya. A eso del medio día decido dar un paseo por los jardines del escuadrón, era un lugar lindo para dar un paseo, pero en cuanto entro en su oficina ¿Qué diablos hacían todas esas personas hay? No andaba con ganas de ponerse de los nervios, mejor los ignoraba.

— ¿Cómo estas Byakuya-kun? — pregunto un sonriente Ukitake.

— Muy bien — le contesto con una sonrisa, todos los demás presentes reprimieron un gemido de asombro ante tal acto.

Bueno, recapitulemos, lo que pretendía toda esa gente era nada más y nada menos que sacar de quicios al capitán de la 6º ¿Por qué? por que todos tenían curiosidad de ver que pasaba. El equipo encargado de acosarlo estaba compuesto por: los capitanes de la 8º, 10º, 11º, 12º y 13º junto con sus tenientes. A excepción de Ukitake que fue el solo. Los encargados de grabarlo todo eran nada más y nada menos que la Capitana Soi-Fong, Yoruichi y Urahara, el cuarto escuadrón cuatro estaba listo para recibir a los que resultaran dañados, Hisagi ya estaba escribiendo el reportaje para publicarlo al día siguiente, y Yamamoto estaba muy sentado en su oficina viendo el espectáculo en una pantalla gigante. En pocas palabras, todo el Seireitei estaba metido en esta súper misión. Claro, en esos momentos no tenían nada que hacer y que mejor que intentar sacar de quicios al capitán mas serio y frío de la Sociedad de Almas.

Toushiro y Matsumoto se plantaron en frente del escritorio del Kuchiki apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, sin dejar de mirarlo ni un misero segundo. Matsumoto saco de su gran delantera una botella de sake mediana y comenzó a beber; y como Byakuya sabía que hacer para espantarlos, luego de alrededor de media hora, les regalo una sonrisa de lo mas natural. Recordemos que andaba de buen humor, nada perturbaría su cambio de actitud. Capitán y Teniente abrieron los ojos como platos cayendo al suelo de espalda y retrocediendo con los codos hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Todos sudaron frío, nunca habían visto a Byakuya sonreír tan normalmente.

Bien, ahora era el turno de Kyoraku y su adorada Nanao-chan, el Capitán se sentó en frente del Kuchiki a beber sake; en realidad no era sake, era agua con sabor a licor por que la Capitana Unohana dijo que si bebía mucho el hígado le explotaría, pero en fin. Como Nanao se dio cuenta que ni le inmuto que la Teniente de la Decima bebiera delante de él opto por quitar a su Capitán del camino de una forma muy civilizada: golpeándolo con su libreta a lo que Kyoraku respondió poniéndose a cantar a todo pulmón una canción sin sentido y carente de ritmo. Por el rabillo del ojo la Teniente miro a Kuchiki y se dio cuenta que ni caso les estaba haciendo, así que antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo tomo a su Capitán y se lo llevo de ahí.

— ¿Cómo les fue adentro? — preguntó sonriente Ukitake.

— La verdad dudo mucho que logremos sacarlo de quicios ¡es como si no fuera él! — se quejo el castaño.

— Desde el principio les dije que Yoruichi-san es la única que lo lograra — Soi-Fong venia desde la parte de atrás de las oficinas, traía cara de amargada.

— ¿No debería estar grabando, Soi-Fong Taichio? — le preguntó sonriente el peliblanco.

— Debería, pero como dije antes; esto no funcionara sin Yoruichi-san — mientras ellos hablaban sobre eso Mayuri y Nemu se metieron infiltradamente a la oficina ¿Qué mejor que el para sacar de quicios al noble?

Byakuya se percato del jaleo que había afuera, pero lo ignoro; cuando levanto la vista vio como entraba Mayuri y Nemu con un saco al hombro. Luego de echarse unas miradas volvió a bajar la vista a sus papeles. El Capitán de la Doceava tomo el saco y lo dio vuelta encima del escritorio del Kuchiki, donde quedo esparcido un Hollow de pequeño tamaño y con forma viscosa.

— Bien, Nemu ábrelo a la mitad y que la mayor parte de los interiores quede esparcidos en la mesa.

— Si Mayuri-sama — la chica tomo un bisturí y tal como dijo el hombre abrió por la mitad a la creatura; luego tomo los interiores y los esparció en la mesa manchando todos los papel del noble.

— ¿Seria tan amable de hacer sus disecciones en otro lado, Mayuri Taicho? — de todas las cosas que se imagino le diría, esa fue lo menos esperado. Le pidió en tono amable y sin ninguna mirada fría o calculadora.

— Lo lamento Kuchiki Taicho, he decidido trasladarme temporalmente a su oficina — le dijo acompañado de una sonrisa socarrona.

— Entonces le pido que no ensucie mi papeleo con restos de sus experimentos — acto seguido el noble le sonrío. El extraño Capitán del Doceavo Escuadrón quedo perplejo; en toda su vida no había visto algo mas extraño como ver a Kuchiki Byakuya sonreír de esa manera.

— Nemu, niña estupida toma el Hollow y vámonos de aquí — y ambos salieron rápidamente de la oficina.

— ¿Sucedió algo Capitán Mayuri? — pregunto Kyoraku al ver salir de esa forma al hombre.

— ¡Si! Nunca mas me pidan ayuda para una estupidez como esta — fue lo único que se escucho del Capitán durante el día.

— Bueno, es mi turno de picar a este pijo — Kempachi y yachiru iban a entrar cuando el peliblanco los detuvo.

— Espera un poco, creo que no será necesario — todos lo miraron extrañados — espérenme aquí vuelvo en seguida — Ukitake entro a la ya tan mencionada oficina y a los pocos minutos salio junto con Byakuya.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — le volvió a preguntar el Kuchiki.

Nadie contesto, Urahara y Yoruichi estaban tras unos arbustos grabando todo. A los lejos se divisaron dos personas, una alta y una baja; mientras se iban acercando se dieron cuenta que era Ichigo y Rukia, no era extraño verlos juntos discutiendo por el Seireitei, es mas, Byakuya ya se había acostumbrado, pero lo que le colmo la paciencia fue verlos… tomados de la mano. Los ojos del noble se abrieron a más no poder y mas rápido que el Shompu estaba en frente del pelinaranja.

Kurosaki, sueltas a mi hermana o conocerás la ira de mi Bankai — definitivamente, desde el principio tuvieron que haberle pedido ayuda al sustituto para sacar de quicios al Capitán de la Sexta…

En algún lugar del ancho mundo…

¿Cuánto dice que me cobra por la grabación?

Lo suficiente para una vida sin preocupaciones jojojo

_¡espero se allan reido un rato! A mi me acuso gracia escribirlo ;D_

_Acepto de todo, pero mas que nada Reviews ^^_


End file.
